1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to illuminated decorative figures. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illuminated decorative figure having a recessed lamp socket system which protects the socket and its electrical connection from damage and moisture.
2. State of the Art
Illuminated decorative figures are well known in the art. They typically simulate a holiday character or object such as a pumpkin, a ghost, a rabbit, Santa Claus, etc. and are often placed outdoors as a decoration to celebrate a holiday. Such figures are usually made of translucent blow molded plastic and fitted with a small lamp socket. The lamp socket is mounted through an opening in a wall of the molded plastic (usually the middle of a back wall) so that the lamp is located inside the figure. When the lamp is lit, the decorative figure is illuminated from within. It is known to choose the size and location of the lamp so that heat from the lamp does not melt the plastic figure.
Despite their long known popularity, illuminated decorative figures still have many disadvantages. The lamp socket typically protrudes from a wall (usually rear) of the figure where it is exposed to rain, snow, and physical damage during shipping and storage. The electrical cord connected to the lamp socket is usually too short to reach an electrical outlet; particularly when the figure is used outside. As a result, the electrical cord provided must be connected to an extension cord. The resulting connection to the extension cord either dangles from the lamp socket where the weight of the extension cord can pull the socket out of the figure, or it lies on the ground where it is exposed to snow, rain, and other environmental elements. In either case, the arrangement provides a significant electrical hazard.